Let Your Mind Show
by Specificitydarling
Summary: He had this uncanny ability to get inside her head, metaphorically of course. WARNING SPOILER!: a little "deleted scene" based on the press release for Ep 5x05!


As I said in the summary, this is based on spoilers for episode 5x05 from its press release. Everything else is my own imagination (and wishful thinking)... and so follows: I don't own Bones disclaimer etc etc

I tried to be very Brennan-y here, more so than usual and would love to hear what you think. yes? no? too much? not enough? One click on the green button speak a thousand words!!

Hope you like it. xx

* * *

Brennan flipped through the file on her lap as she sat on the couch in her office. She probably wouldn't admit it later, but she was starting to feel hungry and looking forward to Booth showing up with take out. She was also looking forward to just seeing Booth, the day had been a busy one, but she had mostly stayed in the lab, examining bones both case related and not. It was days like this that reminded her how much she enjoyed spending time in the field, and experiencing the world. It could be said, that working outside of the lab was extending her knowledge of anthropology as it allowed her to observe more.

"Hey Bones," Booth strolled into her office, carrying two large paper bags. He sat himself down next to her, leaving only a little space between them.

"I've made no progress on determining what could have made the markings on the victim's femur." She replied, a little dejected, without looking up from the paper. Sure, she had been distracted by her thoughts, but it was no excuse for letting a criminal walk free.

"Don't worry, we'll find out who did it. We're a team," Booth grinned, handing her a carton of food, opened and chopsticks ready for use.

She took it and looked inside, "Did you make sure mine doesn't -"

"Yeah, yeah, I got you your veggie delight." He interrupted, answering her question.

She finally smiled, "Thank you." It did sometimes seem that he was inside her head, despite that being impossible, even metaphorically. His uncanny ability to finish her sentences and thoughts always reassured her. Of what, she was still trying to figure out. She made it a point to not share this with him, but she had started identifying how his presence had made her feel. Just making a mental list reminded her of the emotional impact he had on her. Again this reassured her, although scared her a little as well.

Now, however, she was well aware that their thighs were touching and it was as if his warmth had transferred to her. Though again, that was impossible. There was something she needed to get off her chest, so to speak.

"Booth." She said suddenly, breaking the silence between them. His head jerked up suddenly, from the file he had started reading himself, his mouth full of noodles.

"Hmph?" he questioned, obviously unable to make actual words with his mouth full.

"I've been thinking, and I realise that I wasn't thinking clearly when I accepted your boss' invitation. It was a mistake." She said, nodding her head to add to her point. It had been a mistake, though he was an intelligent man, she had felt uncomfortable last night. Even more so when she couldn't pinpoint exactly why she felt so bad going on date with Booth's superior. It had slowly dawned on her throughout the day exactly why she felt this way, and unfortunately she may have to admit that Sweets may have been correct in one instance.

"It's fine, Bones. As long as you had a good time, it's fine." Booth had by now swallowed his food, and was looking at her seriously, as if he meant what he was saying. However, if his behaviour when he found out about the date was anything to go by, it was less than 'fine'. His willingness to bypass this fact though, amplified her previous feelings.

She slowly put her carton down on the coffee table and wrung her hands together, "No, I now understand that you felt uncomfortable watching me in a seemingly romantic encounter with someone else. Especially your superior. Just like –"

"Woah, woah!" He cut her off, "Bones, it's okay. I'm not unc-"

"Just like I would have felt had I witnessed you in the same situation." She thought it was important to emphasise that the feeling would be mutual given the circumstance.

He was going to respond but paused for a moment and leaned back onto the couch, smirking at her, "You'd be jealous if I went on a date."

"I- No!" She shook her head and her hands, "I meant that we have a close relationship and spend a lot of time together." She thought about her words carefully to avoid using Sweets' terminology. "If one of use were to start a romantic relationship, our routine would change, causing the other to feel somewhat disconcerted with the situation. You do realise that things would change if one of us started dating?"

He put up a hand as if to make her stop talking about the matter, "Yeah, yeah, things would change..." he muttered. Even after he trailed off he kept her gaze.

"What?" she finally asked, trying to figure out what was going on inside his head. It definitely did not come as easily to her as it did to him.

"You would! You'd be jealous!" he exclaimed, a grin reappearing on his face. She wasn't sure why this fact made him happy but she too could play this game.

Their eyes still locked, she smirked slightly, "No more jealous than you would be."

He chuckled, and picked up his carton again. She followed his lead, not exactly sure if the conversation was over but gladly accepting the break for food. She definitely was hungry.

She mused over his words as they ate. Would she be jealous if Booth started dating someone? It had been so long since she came in contact with anyone from his romantic relationships that she couldn't even say for certain. Their own relationship had developed greatly since the incident with Cam. But she did agree with her own words; if their routine were to be changed, she wouldn't be pleased. Sweets may have had a point; a surrogate relationship between them did seem like a possible motive for their resistance to social change.

"Do you think Sweets was right?" His words startled her, because he spoke suddenly and because, again, he seemed to know what she was thinking. She looked to him, and saw him playing with his cuff-links, something he only did when he was nervous.

"I don't know," she admitted. Irrationally, part of her would like for their relationship to stay as it was: strong and solid. Their recent experiences reverberated through her mind, definitely providing proof that they could overcome obstacles, social and physical. "You do always say that things work out. Maybe when you meet someone, things will work out regardless of a change in routine."

She was rarely just hopeful, without any physical evidence. But this was one of those times.

He smiled at her, and used his chopsticks to pick a piece of broccoli out of her food, "How come I'm the one who is going to find someone, huh?"

"Well, you place more importance on finding a mate than I do, so it makes sense that you would be more successful having put in more effort." She said, tapping away his chopsticks using her own.

"Why'd you always have to say mate? Why not partner or, I don't know, girlfriend?"

She laughed to herself, knowing that the word would provoke such a reaction. His predictability reassured her than they would be okay, at least for now.

Then again, as if he had a power over her, he turned to look her in the eye, "Let's just see what happens, okay?"

She smiled and nodded, and offered him a piece of cauliflower with her chopsticks, which he gladly took.


End file.
